1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing reels and more particularly, to a quick brake adjust knob of a fishing reel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fishing rod is usually equipped with a fishing reel for throwing the bait relatively farther and pulling the hooked fish back by means of the fishing reel. When the hooked fish is large and applies large pulling force on the fishing wire, the damping of the rotation of a spool of the fishing reel can be adjusted by means of a brake device of the fishing reel so as to consume the physical strength of the hooked fish and prevent the fishing wire from being pulled apart or separated from the hook by an instant explosive force of the hooked fish.
The brake device of the fishing reel usually includes an adjust knob for controlling the damping of the rotation of the spool. For example, when the adjust knob is screwed off counterclockwise, the damping of the spool is decreased, so the resistance of the fishing wire to the pulling of the hooked fish is relatively smaller. In contrast, when the adjust knob is screwed on clockwise, the damping of the spool is increased, so the resistance of the fishing wire to the pulling of the hooked fish is relatively larger. However, the conventional adjust knob may need to be rotated for 5-6 revolutions for changing the damping of the spool from the minimum level to the maximum level, resulting in time-consumption in rotating the adjust knob. The adjust knob may even need to be adjusted over and over again because the desired damping of the spool may be obtained after several wrong trials, thereby quite inconvenient in usage.